1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention pertains to the field of anti-theft devices for motor vehicles and more particularly to anti-theft devices which render the steering wheel of a motor vehicle inoperable.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
The theft of motor vehicles in the United States has reached epidemic proportions. As a result, there have been proposed many different devices to prevent such theft. These devices include electronic lock-out devices requiring secret codes before the motor vehicle may be started, devices that interrupt gas flow or the electrical circuitry of the engine, and devices that are affixed to some part of the motor vehicle which prevents operation thereof, even if the vehicle is started. In the latter class of devices, one popular method is affixing a device to the steering wheel of the motor vehicle, which device prevents the steering wheel and therefore the car from being operated in a manner useful to the would be thief.
A device illustrative of this class, known popularly as THE CLUB (TM), is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,308 to Johnson. This device is comprised of an elongated shaft which may be lockably affixed to a steering wheel and extends beyond the periphery thereof, such that full rotation of the wheel is limited by the engagement of the elongated tube with an interior surface of the motor vehicle.
While the Johnson device is functional, it and others like it, include several undesirable features. For example, since the Johnson device does not protect the outer perimeter of the steering wheel, the Johnson device is easily removed by cutting through the outer perimeter of the steering wheel and sliding the device off of the steering wheel through the cut. In addition, the there are no features in the Johnson type devices to prevent access to the steering wheel mounting mechanism. Therefore, a would be thief could remove the steering mechanism in its entirety and replace it allowing full operation of the motor vehicle steering. Furthermore, due to the material thinness of the elongated shaft which forms the basis of this type of device, a portion of the shaft may be frozen by exposure to liquid nitrogen or some similar freezing agent. Thereafter, due to the brittle nature of the material after freezing, the shaft can be snapped in half. Finally, there are various "pinch points" on this type of device which can cause injury to a user.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a device that prevents or reduces the likelihood of theft of a motor vehicle.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a device which engages the steering wheel of a motor vehicle such that said steering wheel is inoperable.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a device that may be easily installed and removed.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a device that, when installed, will prevent access to the steering wheel such that same may not be removed, altered or otherwise damaged.
These and other objects of the present invention shall become apparent from the following specification, read in conjunction with the appended claims and attached drawings.